The Deathsaurer's Death:Raven and Ryss
by Bball7
Summary: Ok my first fanfic...This is basically what happens after the Deathsaurer dies, in Ryss and Raven's point of view.
1. Prologue

The Deathsaurer's Death: Raven and Ryss  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and neither do you. If I did own Zoids(which I don't) I would *begins to read a big list of all the things he would do if he was a rich.*  
  
"I still can't believe Hiltz was an Ancient Zoidian," Raven said. "He didn't even look like one." The two were walking quietly through the woods. The organoids followed a few feet away. "Well, I knew all along," Ryss replied. "You did?! Why didn't you tell me? We could have killed him while he was asleep or something." "We?" Ryss laughed. "What's with the WE stuff?" Raven blushed a little and Ryss giggled even more. "Fine, at least I could have killed him," Raven said, with a little proudness in his voice. "Oh, don't worry, I was only kidding," Ryss answered knowing that Raven was mad. "Besides Hiltz was a maniac anyways."(ok I might get flames for that) The two walked until they reached a lake, where Raven filled both their canteens. Ryss sighed and said, "I just wish I still had my Genosaurer. I feel kind of empty without a Zoid." "It's ok, you'll think of something," Raven replied. "Let's go back to camp, it's getting late," was all she said. None of those two realized the bright, red moons on top of them, like one when the Deathsaurer was about to be awakened.  
  
That was just the prologue.(duh!) Anyways please R&R or flame me if you want. If you have any ideas email me at Bball79@hotmail.com. 


	2. Hiltz's Return

The Deathsaurer's Death: Raven and Ryss  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids ok?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As the two walked back to camp, Ryss noticed the red moons. "That's strange. The moons are usually yellow, not red." Raven yawned. "Who cares about the moons? All I want to do is to get a good night rest." The two arrived at camp and both of them instantly fell asleep-but something was stirring up, near the Deathsaurer.  
  
A light surrounded the Deathsaurer as it began to move. A laughter rang out and a figure with red hair appeared. "Foolish Raven. To think that he could defeat me. If it weren't for him, Planet Zi would be mine by now! But, no matter. Just a few more days, and the Deathsaurer will be fully revived. And Raven. you will be my the first one to die."  
  
"Wake up Raven, don't you want breakfast?" Ryss smiled. She held a plate of pancakes in her hands.(do they have pancakes?) "Huh? Breakfast? Yeah of course I want breakfast!" Suddenly the ground shook with a tremendous force. Then, it was gone. Raven, who had a plate of pancakes in his hands now had maple syrup all over his face. "What was that? Stupid earthquake, just when I was about to have my breakfast. Why not like when we were fighting Hiltz?" Ryss fell over laughing. "God, look at you're face! You're-you actually look better than you did before!" "Oh shut up!"  
  
"Van." "Yes Miss Fiona, is there something wrong? Something I can help you with?" "It's ok Thomas, I just want to see Van. Something's wrong. I can still feel the Deathsaurer's power inside of me." "But-it's destroyed right? Hiltz, Ambient, and the Deathsaurer were all destroyed by Van." "That's the point! I think the Deathsaurer has revived itself! I have to tell Van." "Wait Miss Fiona, wait for me!"  
  
Ok first chapter's done. I know I kind of suck, but please R&R! 


	3. Love and Destruction

The Deathsaurer's Death: Raven and Ryss  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but I wish I did  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Raven stared at the scar on his hand. Whenever he saw it, it reminded him of his past. "The world is so peaceful now. Why destroy it?" "Prozen and Hiltz were fools, yes but you can take a different path," the two little voice inside his head continued. "Life is short. Death is eternal." "Look at Ryss. Do you want to destroy her peace, and make her The Blue Devil once more!?" "Ryss is a tool. Use her just like Hiltz did."  
  
Raven's eyes traveled over Ryss's sleeping body on the ground. Can he use her? She was sleeping so peacefully, so quietly, like an angel. Raven shook that thought out of his head. No. He wasn't thinking that.  
  
Ryss had heard the whole conversation in Raven's head. She was surprised that Raven thought of her as an angel, but-does she have for him? Nichalo was her only friend but now that he's dead. . .  
  
Hiltz watched Raven from a cliff. "Thanks to you, Ambient, the Deathsaurer is now fully revived. And it seems or little Raven has a thing for The Blue Devil. This just makes the story more interesting. Isn't that right, Ambient?"  
  
Ambient, who was a shadow behind Hiltz, roared and the two melted into thin air. In the background, a newly revived Deathsaurer waited for his master.  
  
Ryss looked up at Raven and said, "You know, I really think there's something wrong. Can we go to the Zoid Eve ruins and check?" "Yeah, if it will make you feel better," Raven replied.  
  
"Fiona? What's wrong?" "Van. . . the Deathsaurer. . .it's back. . ." Fiona faints and falls into Van's arms. "Fiona? Speak to me Fiona! Thomas-get a doctor fast!"  
  
On the next chapter, Hiltz is going to cause pain and destruction to all of Planet Zi. Oh, and that was a start for the romance part. Please R&R and give me suggestions at Bball79@hotmail.com. 


	4. Revival

The Deathsaurer's Death: Raven and Ryss  
  
Sorry about the long wait. My dad had to set up our modem on the new computer so it took awhile. Also I got some new games for my GameCube.  
  
Disclaimer: Same old thing.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I don't see the point in visiting those ruins again," Raven mumbled. "There's nothing there except for the Deathsaurer, which can't possibly come back to life." The two were walking towards the ruins and they could see the Deathsaurer in the distance. Some trucks and conveys were also there, and so was Van. "What are you doing here Raven?" he asked when Raven approached him. "Great. More trouble to deal with. First Fiona and now you."  
  
"Hey, wasn't helping you defeat the Deathsaurer enough?" Raven shot back and Van recoiled. "Besides I didn't come here for help. Who in the world would need your help? And remember, just because I helped you kill Hiltz doesn't mean I won't hurt you-I will kill you.  
  
Seeing the look on Vans face satisfied him, but Ryss was gazing at a blue Genosaurer that rested on Moonbay's Gustave. Van saw her and reluctantly said, "Oh, that's a present from Rudolph-I guess you can take it."  
  
Ryss smiled but Raven frowned a little and said, "Are you sure you didn't put a bomb in it or something? Cause if you did. . ."  
  
"Oh why do you care so much now?" Van teased. Is it because she's your girlfriend or something?" Raven blushed but glared at Van again to make silent.  
  
The ground suddenly shook just like last time, except much stronger. Irvine dropped the coffee he was holding as the ground split into two. "What the hell is that?!" Thomas shouted as the tip something emerged from the ground. "Take it down!" The "thing" grew larger and larger and then they could clearly see it was two tales. The first one, was much bigger than the second one and was black and red. The second tale had a Charged Particle Gun on it. "All units retreat! All units retreat! It's the Deathsaurer and the Deathstinger!" Dr. D shouted.  
  
Only three people weren't listening-Raven, Ryss, and Van. "Get out of my way Ryss! I don't want you to get hurt. And Van, stay with her! You'll just get in my way." Raven said while getting in the Genobreaker Shadow had flown here. Van shook his head and told Ryss to come with him although she wanted to stay with Raven. "He'll be all right." Van had told her. Saying this, he thought, " At least I hope."  
  
Meanwhile, Raven was actually doing pretty well with Hiltz and the mysterious pilot of the Deathstinger. His plan was to avoid the Deathsaurer's Charged Particle Beam, which was the widest, and lead to the Deathstinger. It hadn't worked so far but his own Charged Particle Gun did pretty well against the Deathstinger. "If I could only get Hiltz to make one mistake. Just one and the Deathstinger's history. At that moment, Hiltz took his chance and fired the Charged Particle Gun. Raven dodged it but he wasn't able to avoid the Deathstinger's. There was a huge explosion, and then nothing more.  
  
Ryss suddenly felt sick. What if Raven didn't make it out alive? What if. . . She had heard the explosion, but didn't if Raven was able to destroy one of the Zoids or got killed himself. "Van? I need to go back."  
  
Right now, I don't really care if you liked it or not. I got other things to do, and writing isn't really my specialty. Maybe I'll find someone else to finish this. 


	5. Mysterious Stranger

The Deathsaurer's Death: Raven and Ryss  
  
Wow that was a long wait! Well, I had lot's of things to do. First of all, instead of a 56k modem, I got DSL now! And at school I had to practice for this African American performance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, but I do own this story. (  
  
Chapter 4  
  
***Four Months Later***  
  
Ryss sat on the cliff by herself. Well, not exactly by herself; Specula was there, but still, she still felt lonely. A lot had happened since Raven fought with Hiltz. First of all, he was dead. When the Guardian Force had arrived to where Raven had fought, all they found was the Genobreaker in ruins. After that, Ryss had stayed with the Guardian Force. But not for long.  
  
One night she had slipped out of bed and into her Genosaurer, in search of Hiltz. After a few days she found the Hiltz and Ambient recklessly destroying a town. When Hiltz saw Ryss, he smiled (coldly and not like Raven though () and offered her to join him. Ryss froze for a minute and thought, "If I work for him he might show me where he hid Raven. Or I can get my revenge." So Ryss made her best "I'm-really-evil-like-you-face" and agreed.  
  
Ryss snapped out of her daydream and into reality. "Do you here that noise Specula?" Specula growled, "Grrrrrrrr." Ryss took that as a yes. (A/N What she really meant was that she missed the other organoid) She darted into her Genosaurer and came out with a pair of binoculars.  
  
Ryss sighed. "It's just Hiltz back from destroying the world. Why can't he leave us alone for a day or two? He's not even telling any secrets." Specula moved her head up and down. This time she was with her master. Ryss lowered her head automatically. She did this every time Hiltz was around because she didn't want to see Hiltz's triumphed face.  
  
Hitlz came out of the Deathsaurer with Ambient, dressed in his usual clothes. (A/N Did you recognize he was naked in the Final Four? That's why I put "his usual clothes")  
  
"You look happy today," Ryss said, still with her head down. She could see Hiltz was happy even with her head down. "Why not?" Hiltz replied. "I just destroyed one of the largest cities on Planet Zi. Guygalos." Ryss froze. If Hiltz destroyed Guygalos-that meant the emperor was dead. "Part of it actually," Hiltz continued. I failed to kill the emperor-now isn't that sad?"  
  
Ryss slowly nodded her head. She didn't want Hiltz to know that she wanted the emperor alive, not dead. But if he knew that, she would be dead already. Hiltz suddenly began looking through his pockets. He took out a small box and said, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. While I was at Guygalos I got you this." He opened the box. It held a diamond necklace, just right for Ryss. (A/N Ok, I know what you're all thinking. This is not going to be Hiltz/Ryss fic.)  
  
Ryss tried to smile. But she couldn't. This wasn't Raven. Raven wouldn't get her something that expensive. He would get a bracelet for her and buy some other stuff for himself. She just wanted to be by Raven. She didn't care if he bought her a diamond necklace.  
  
Ryss kept staring at the necklace. She just couldn't say anything. Hiltz frowned. "What? Are you happy? Look, I didn't steal it okay? I put the money on the counter since I scared the owner away. And it was pretty expensive. Seven hundred thousand dollars."  
  
Ryss nodded and smiled, what she thought was a smile, and replied, "Thanks." Hiltz smiled and said, "So you like it? You know, I always liked you. (A/N I know I interrupted four times already! I won't interrupt again. But do you know how nasty that sounds? Raven and Ryss together is ok. But Hiltz? He's like forty years old!) But that Raven was always getting in the way. But now since he's already dead," Hiltz began to laugh.  
  
Ryss tried called for Specula with her psychic abilities. She failed. How? Specula had always been able to come to her rescue. She looked around and saw Ambient and Specula fighting not far away. Now she has to deal with Hiltz.  
  
Hiltz came closer and closer. In his hand was a pistol. He began to talk. "We could have got along quite well. If it weren't for you and that annoying black-haired freak. But I'm not that dumb. I know what you're planning. Trying to get me to tell you something, huh?"  
  
Hiltz raised his gun. He was about to pull the trigger when Ryss saw a dark figure tackle him. He fainted. Then he saw the stranger take the gun and aim it at Ambient's eye. Ambient roared with pain, picked up his master, went into the Zoid and hurried away.  
  
Ryss looked at the stranger. She was about to say thank-you when she saw that the stranger was not a stranger. She knew him. Ryss cried out the name she knew so well. "Raven!"  
  
Yes, yes, what a surprise. Hope you guys liked it. I'll try next time not to interrupt as much. ( 


	6. Raven?

The Deathsaurer's Death: Raven and Ryss  
  
I know, I know, it's been a long time since I updated but I found this really cool online game called Subspace and I got hooked. This chapter has a really stupid storyline, but I couldn't think of anything else besides Raven losing his memory.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't see the point of disclaimers. If I own Zoids I wouldn't be writing this fic.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The stranger turned around. He gave Ryss a confused look. "Where? I don't see any raven." They stared at each other for about a minute.  
  
Ryss finally spoke. "Don't you remember me? I'm Ryss, remember? The Zoidian? And where's Shadow?"  
  
The stranger looked at her like she was insane. "Sorry miss, but I have no idea who you are. And if you can explain to be about the 'Zoidian' part, I would be happy to listen." He gave her a weak smile.  
  
Ryss took a deep breath. This wasn't Raven. Raven wouldn't play a joke on her like this. But. . . he looked exactly like as Raven did, except he wasn't with Shadow. Then she realized something horrible. When Raven battled Hiltz six months ago, he could have lost his memory due to some injury. And that could mean the man staring at her at absolutely no memory of her. Or the Guardian force. Or anything. . .  
  
"So are you goanna tell me what a Zoidian is?" the man finally asked, smiling. (A/N he's obviously Raven () Ryss sighed. If Raven truly lost his memory, she was going to make the best of it. "I'm going to tell you everything from the beginning.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
You have lost your memory six months ago. I was. . . you could call me your only friend.  
  
Nobody knows your name. Your parents were killed by a machine called an organoid. You were an orphan from then on. A man named Gunter Prozen found you. He named you Raven because of your black hair. . .  
  
And after you battled Hiltz, you lost your memory. Six months of wandering probably led you here.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Raven stared at her. "You're telling me that I'm some sort of orphan and was raised up by a maniac that wanted to use something called the Deathsaurer to obliterate the whole world?!? You're crazy. Pure psycho. 100% loony." Raven shook his head and started to walk away.  
  
Ryss looked sad. "You can believe me one way or the other," she said to herself. Her eyes glowed steadily blue. Mini Double-Sworders surrounded Raven and choked him. He fainted. (A/N This happened once in one of the episodes)  
  
***5 Hours Later***  
  
He opened his eyes. Who was he? Raven. That was his name wasn't it? His parents, where were they? He sat up and found a blue-haired woman staring down at him. "It's all true," she told him sadly. Raven nodded. "Where is the. . . organoid that had once belonged to me? The one called Shadow?"  
  
Ryss looked thoughtful. "Probably with Hiltz." She sighed. "He already destroyed half of Zi."  
  
Ryss suddenly smiled at him. "It's been such a long time. I thought you were dead for sure." He found a tear on her face and a wave of emotion overcame him. His hand slid around her waist and her mouth pressed against his. He touched Ryss's hair lightly, and fell asleep in her arms.  
  
***7 A.M.***  
  
Raven yawned. He started to stand up, but then he realized Ryss was sleeping peacefully on his chest. He smiled and thought, "If it weren't for her I would still be wandering in the desert. I just wish Shadow was still with me."  
  
I need some ideas. If you think that you have an idea that will fit this chapter, email me at Bball79@hotmail.com. R&R please! ( 


End file.
